


Catch You, Catch Me

by Domomomo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cardcaptor Sakura AU, M/M, Rating May Change, clowshitsuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: While rummaging through his father's library, Ciel stumbles upon the Book of Phantoms, and learns that some books, once opened, are not so easily closed. Much in the same way, some guardians, once awoken, are not so easily banished.Cardcaptor Ciel AU.





	1. The Book of Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by rabid-bunny on tumblr, I felt the call to write magical boy!Ciel in frilly dresses!! I have vague plans for where this is gonna go, but for now you can probably expect short-ish chapters. Probably one chapter for each card, so 19 or so? We'll see!!

“ _My, quite the mess you've made, isn't it? What a bother._ ”

Ciel stood stunned, staring at the gaseous silhouette in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened; one moment he was holding an old tome in his father’s library with a deck of cards inside, the next a burst of light had the cards exploding from the book, winking out of sight in a flash. The book had been thrown to the ground in surprise, and an inky darkness erupted forth in the shape of a man.

“ _You haven't even a clue of the trouble you've caused me. What a bothersome child indeed._ ”

“Who…” Ciel muttered in overwhelm, “Who are you? _What_ are you?”

“ _I'm the guardian of the Book of Phantoms,_ ” the deep voice replied, a distinct haughtiness to its tone. “ _I was charged with protecting those Phantom Cards you just released. What do you suppose I do now that you've set them all free?_ ”

Beyond the confusion and fear he felt, the boy found a defensiveness bubble to the surface. “Well a good job you did of protecting them! How dare you blame me for _your_ incompetence!” he sniped, swiping a hand through the black fog. It dissipated like smoke before reforming, the vague outline condensing into a solid form.

Ciel looked up into the irritated red eyes of a tall man in a suit. Black bangs framing his face, the man looked down on the boy with nothing but utter disdain, a deep frown twisting thin lips. He wore a crisp black suit with a cravat, tasteful but entirely unfitting of one claiming to be a guardian. He loomed over Ciel, glare fixing on the boy's own gaze. “ _And you seem to have no qualms with touching things that don't belong to you. Very well then._ ” The man leaned over Ciel, grabbing him by the chin and leaning in very close, close enough that Ciel could see the ominous glowing of the man’s eyes. “ _Since you're so keen to put your thieving little hands all over the Phantom Cards, why don't you make yourself useful and help me put them back, hmm?_ ”


	2. The Birth of a Cardcaptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think the next chapter will be longer, and actually about cardcaptoring and getting to that good good magical girl (boy) fashion. Also, I started writing porn for it, so you can expect a chapter with that coming up!! I'll scale the rating as the fic goes on, but know that there's gonna be some sex in the future ;O See you next chapter!

“ _Since you're so keen to put your thieving little hands all over the Phantom Cards, why don't you make yourself useful and help me put them back, hmm?_ ”

Ciel was on edge. This man called himself the guardian of the Phantom Cards, but what did that even mean? What kind of being was powerful enough to manifest from nothing? And what _were_ these Phantom Cards? His mind was racing a mile a minute as the man continued to hold his chin firmly, forcing eye contact.

“ _What is your name, little human?_ ”

“C...Ciel. I’m Ciel Phantomhive.”

A strange expression swept over the man’s face, but it vanished before Ciel could decipher it. “ _Phantomhive, hm? That certainly explains a few things._ ” Abruptly he released Ciel’s chin and knelt to the ground, picking up the Book of Phantom. As he rose, his eyes began to glow a hellish red, and a crackling of energy resonated in the room. “ _Key of the Seal, here stands Ciel Phantomhive, the one who wishes to enter in contract with thee._ ” Ciel watched, entranced as an antiquated gold key floated from the book to him, casting an eerie shine over his face. He hardly registered the words that the tall man was saying, but could feel their power pulsing throughout his body. “ _Key, the boy stands before you! RELEASE!_ ” The guardian’s face was set in a hard stare, and when he placed his hand on the book’s cover, the crackle whipped into what felt like a full electric storm. The key exploded in light, morphing into a long obsidian cane, polished and proud, and topped by a slender gold handle.

Ciel couldn’t help reaching out to it, but his hand hovered nervously in the air near it, shaking violently for reasons he couldn’t explain.

“ _Ciel, take the cane!_ ” He looked up, locking eyes with the guardian. The man's face was set in a serious grimace, holding his stare despite the hair whipping about his face. “ _I said take it! Now!_ ”

And he grabbed it.

Time seemed to come to a halt before booming back to life, wind gusting out from the boy and cane and sending some books flying from their shelves.

Despite the wind blustering around him, the guardian grinned. “ _And so it is… the birth of a Cardcaptor._ ”


End file.
